This invention relates to a whole-house fan and in particular to a whole-house fan which is easier to install than those presently known.
A whole-house fan typically includes a fan assembly framed into the floor joists of an attic area and a shutter assembly secured to the fan assembly through an opening in the ceiling of the living-area below the fan assembly. The fan assembly includes a sheet metal venturi having a peripheral depending skirt and a central opening or throat. Brackets mounted on the venturi support a fan impeller in the venturi throat. The impeller is driven by an electric motor which is typically mounted either coaxially above the impeller for directly driving the impeller, or on a corner of the venturi for a belt drive. Whole-house fans are sometimes also mounted vertically on a gable or other wall.
Whole-house fans effectively prevent the build-up of heat in the building interior and attic, with a minimum of energy consumption. Their expanded use, however, has been hindered because the fan assemblies are difficult to install. To create the required opening between the living-area and the attic, a hole is cut in the living-area ceiling. The impeller diameter is typically on the order of 2 feet to 3 feet, the opening is typically from 2 feet to 4 feet square, and ceiling joists are typically 16 inches or 24 inches on center. Therefore, one or more joists must be cut. A frame is then built by nailing headers to the ends of the cut joists. In unfinished attics, a platform is laid over the joists to support the fan. The fan assembly is then mounted to the platform, and the shutter assembly is mounted to the ceiling.